harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Popuri (DS)
Popuri (アリサ Arisa, ''lit. ''Alisa) is a character in Harvest Moon DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court in DS. Popuri is unlocked after connecting DS and Cute to Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, respectively, via GBA connection. Popuri comes to Forget-Me-Not Valley from Mineral Town every Sunday. She's quite attached to Takakura, because of the knowledge he gives her about chickens. After visiting Takakura in the day time, she will return to her room at the inn at night. When she's not visiting town, the player can call the Poultry Farm from their telephone and speak to Popuri. She will sell you chickens, bird feed, animal medicine and the touch screen gloves. Popuri is also in charge of the Chicken and Duck festivals. Marrying any Mineral Town bachelorette in DS will cause the game to end. After the credits finished rolling, players can resume from their last save spot. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Popuri Heart Events Black Heart Event The player must exit their house from 6:00 am to 8:00 am on a sunny Sunday, as long as they already made a purchase from Poultry Farm. Popuri will greet you at the door in the morning and thank you for being their best customer. Even Rick is pleased! Your farm is large enough that even a chicken would be happy living here. Popuri will ask if you are raising your chickens well. If you tell her you raise them lovingly, she'll call you a good person. ---- Purple Heart Event The player must enter Takakura's house from 8:30 am to 4:00 pm on Sunday, as long as Popuri has a purple heart or higher. At Takakura's House, Popuri lovingly calls him "grandpa", but he requests that she just call him by his name. They will notice the player has arrived and Popuri asks them to guess why she's there. Answering she's there for advice will result in Popuri telling the player that Takakura is teaching her about raising chickens. This is because her mom and brother don't seem to want to teach her anything ---- Blue Heart Event The player must enter the lobby at Inner Inn from 5:20 PM to 9:00 PM on a rainy Sunday. Rick and Popuri are in the lobby arguing. Rick asks if you would help settle their disagreement and begins to explain. Popuri does the delivery work for Poultry Farm, but lately she's been wanting to help directly with the management of the business. Rick's argument is that Popuri makes too many mistakes with money, won't sell her favorite birds, and forgets to feed them. Popuri thinks that if she works really hard at it, she can do just fine. Answering her "If you try, it'll work out" will result in Rick feeling the opposite is true. Popuri tells him that she will start working hard tomorrow and Rick thinks their mom is going to get mad at him for allowing it. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must enter the kitchen at Inner Inn from 5:00 PM to 9:00 PM on Sunday. Ruby notices that the player is hungry when they visit the kitchen. As she gets ready to make something to eat, Popuri enters the kitchen. Ruby already made her mom some snacks, and she is here to learn how to make them herself. Ruby gets the idea to have Popuri make the snacks and the player can eat them since they are hungry. Popuri's cooking skill does not seem to be very good, then she apologizes and figures that the player can't eat something like this. Answering "I'll eat with pleasure!" will result in the player consuming the burnt food anyway. Ruby and Popuri are both impressed. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters